gamemix_highfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Pamiętnik Nicki Crane
Okładka 23 sierpnia Nie wiem czemu wszyscy wokoło lubią się na mnie dziwnie gapić. To, że mój ojciec jest słynnym biegaczem, nie znaczy, że ja też powinnam być tak postrzegana. Większość mojego życia tak wygląda. Od dziecka zastałam wychowywana tak, by przetrwać i nie dać się głupio zabić. Nie, żebym uważała to za stratę czasu. Przeciwnie - wiem, że tylko to mi jest potrzebne w mieście zombie. Jednak z drugiej strony to bywa męczące i potwornie nudne. Każdego dnia biegam niezliczoną ilość kilometrów przez nawet-nie-wiem-ile-czasu... i co z tego wszystkiego mam? Mój tata ma lepiej - prawie w ogóle się nie męczy ani nie czuję nagle - dosyć! jestem zmęczony! Ja tak mam i to jest okropne! To mężczyźni są zrobieni do takich zadań, a kobiety trzeba hodować jak fasolkę! Czuję się przez to samotna... :( 29 sierpnia Było tak gorąco, że wymogłam na tacie, żebym dzisiaj nie biegła a nim na Most Niesławy, aby pozbierać kilka części samochodowych do naprawy wentylacji. Po prostu nie czułam się na siłach. Tata nie był zadowolony, że nie chciałam z nim pójść, ale wreszcie uległ. Nie jestem pewna czy chodziło mu o to, że nie idę zbierać złom, czy o to, że nie idą Z NIM. Tak czy inaczej, nie chcę by tata uważał, że jestem niezniszczalna. Choć wstyd się przyznać, mam swoje wady i na pewno jedną z nich jest brak motywacji do pracy, jaką posiada tata. Chciałabym, żeby mnie rozumiał. 1 września Zaczęła się szkoła. Szczerze mówiąc - nie ma słów, które mogłyby wyrazić jak bardzo za nią tęskniłam. Zostałam zapisana do Zagrajceum - akademii dla potomków postaci z różnych gier. Naprawdę fascynujące miejsce. I chyba pierwszy raz jestem otaczana przez tłum, który nie zatacza się, nie jęczy i nie gryzie. Pierwszy raz nie czuję się samotna. Jednak Zagrajceum, jak się po niedługim czasie okazało, nie jest tylko szkołą. Jest również korporacją, mającą na celu przygotowanie nas do życia we własnych, wirtualnych światach. Nie żebym czuła się zaskoczona, ale... kluby. Tak, kluby. W Zagrajczeum istnieje jakiś naprawdę dziwaczny system klasowy. Uczniowie dzieją się na kasty, w zależności z jakiej gry pochodzą, jakie mają zainteresowania, czy ze względu na narodowość. Czyżby to miejsce było znacznie bardziej tajemnicze niż przypuszczałam? 6 września Udało mi się znaleźć przyjaciółkę! Podczas przydzielania do klubów, w jednym z konkurencyjnych... jak mu tam... chyba Saints Row... jedna dziewczyna dawała mi znaki migowe. Kompletnie nie miałam pojęcia jak mam ją zrozumieć - znam tylko turecki! Jednak nagle któryś z jej sąsiadów trzepnął ją po rękach, więc więcej nic nie pokazała. W końcu zostałam przyjęta do klubu Polaków i Martwego Światła. Jedna z dziewczyn z Challegersów pozwoliła mi się przyłączyć. Było jeszcze kilka innych przedstawicieli. Łącznie zostałam przydzielona do 13 klubów. Jednak dopiero po "Ceremonii Przydziału" spotkałam tę dziewczynę, która próbowała się ze mną porozumieć na migi. Była to Justine Kensington, czyli córka Kinzie Kensington z gry Saints Row 3. Przynajmniej wiedziałam jak się tam znalazła. Zaproponowała mi małą pomoc z zapoznaniem się z Zagrajceum. Była nieco młodsza ode mnie, jednak doskonale wiedziała, co mówi i dokąd idzie. Kiedy ją zapytałam o co chodziło z tymi "migami", odparła tylko "To niesprawiedliwe przydzielać innych według systemów klasowych. Jakby nie mieli praw." Powoli rozumiałam, co miała na myśli. Jednak to nie był dzień, w którym chciała mi się zwierzać. 14 września Minął ponad tydzień od mojej Ceremonii Przydziału. W tym czasie zostało przydzielonych jeszcze pięć dziewczyn. Niemal do wszystkich Justine próbowała coś powiedzieć przy pomocy rąk, ale prawie na pewno jej nie rozumiały. Zresztą, i tak zawsze ją ktoś powstrzymywał. Zapoznaliśmy się ze wszystkimi uczennicami. Jane Blackburn, Alice Descent, Natalia Park, Tomoko Hinasaki i Jess Miner. Każda pochodziła z bardzo popularnej gry i z różnych zakątków świata. Wszystkie były bardzo miłe, ale tak samo jak ja, nie miały pojęcia co planuje Justine. Jednak na wyniki jej starań nie musiałyśmy czekać długo... 15 września Po bliższym zapoznaniu się z dziewczynami, doszłam do wniosku, że nie będę aż tak samotna. Dowiedziałam się, że Jane jest niezwykłą perfekcjonistką i lubi zbroję (choć nie pochodzi z gry średniowiecznej). Alice lubi błyszczeć. I chyba ma jakąś fobiomanię, jednak wyraźnie stara się to ukryć. Natalia wydaje się być miła, lecz nie znosi sprzeciwu. Jednak kocha naturę. Tomoko ma w sobie coś z Japonki lub Chinki, ale chyba raczej to pierwsze. Wyjątkowo to podkreśla. Natomiast jeśli chodzi o Jess... jest chyba jeszcze bardziej wytrwała niż mój tata. I widać, że ma słabość do rzadkich lub cennych przedmiotów... czyżby szykowała się kleptomania? Wracając do Justine, okazało się, że... chce założyć klub nie będący skutkiem pochodzenia lub bo-tak-chcę. Ona zamierza stworzyć klub przyjaciół! Miała nawet gotową nazwę - Popularsi. I my mamy być jego częścią! Jak podejrzewam, jest to próba pokazania, że system klasowy w Zagrajceum nie musi istnieć. Nie wygląda źle, ale... czyżby Justine wzięła nas, żebyśmy tylko pomogły jej stworzyć jakiś nowy klub? Jednak pozostałe dziewczyny zareagowały (może nie zawsze z głośnym zachwytem) z entuzjazmem, więc chyba one też chcą unieważnić kasty. Może powinnam się cieszyć?Kategoria:Pamiętniki Kategoria:Nicki Crane